


Incorrect AoT Quotes

by AriaGrill



Series: Incorrect Fandom Quotes [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill





	Incorrect AoT Quotes

"Levi, Levi!" Hanji yelled as she burst into her friends office. When she broke in, he didn't look up from his paper work at her. "Guess what?" She asked.

"No," The short man bluntly said. "Just tell me what it is you want.

"Oh come on," Hanji whined. "Just say what!"

Levi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming on. He finally looked up at her, glaring as he said, "What."

Hanji took a deep breath as she slammed her palms on his desk and leaned close to him. "So, I have this science headcanon-" Levi cut her off.

"Why can you just say hypothesis like a normal person?" He asked. 

Hanji looked at him blankly for a moment, making him think she was considering his words. He groaned loudly and fell back in his chair when she continued, "So my science headcanon is-"


End file.
